User talk:JSB 1980
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Robin Patterson 11:21, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Bernard Aspen/Leo Knowles Thanks for the message! I sort of had it way back in my mind that I had to be careful when I reached this gent's episodes but you've sorted the issue out for me now.--Jtomlin1uk 08:50, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Name changes The way to correct a name change is to click on the "Move" tab at the top of each entry page and type in what you now want the page known as and you can make such changes with your system permissions. nevertheless, I've made these first changes for you!--Jtomlin1uk 16:16, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Something you could do Hi JSB, this might sound silly but I always imagined writing up the writer/director/producer articles would be really boring! I think the biggest priority at the moment is still the character pages. If you look at the topic 'User projects' in the watercooler (in the forum), a few of us have claimed some characters whose pages we're going to write, or other pages (I'm writing the page 13 Coronation Street at the moment). Come up with a few ideas, note them down to let others know, and they're yours! David 20:28, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Locations category There isn't a locations category, but there is a places category so I've put the article in there. To be honest, that category needs an overhaul to separate countries and cities and places in Weatherfield, but there isn't that much in there at the moment so it won't take long to fix. I'll get back to the Elsie Tanner article I've been working on all week! I really hope to finish it today so I can finally write the episode articles for last week's ITV episodes. David 10:34, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Episode images - thanks I've added the 1961 and 1964 images to their pages now, thanks for uploading them. Something I didn't notice until I was editing the pages there is that a few 1964 episodes have the wrong dates on the back cover of the DVD, a pretty careless mistake worthy of 2entertain! That's all the 1960s episodes have images in their infoboxes now, that is the ones out on DVD - I guess that's all we can do in that area, short of raiding Granada's archives. I'm starting to wish the old episodes were repeated on TV, not just for entertainment but for the wiki. I've been uploading lots of images from current episodes in case they're ever needed, as once the episodes are taken off the ITV website it's like they're gone forever. One of the drawbacks of making a wiki on something not easily accessible. Anyway, I'm rambling. David 21:03, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Love the screen capture of the Ena/Elsie arguement from 1961 - brilliant!--Jtomlin1uk 07:56, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks, John, I was quite proud of that one myself, actually! David, you make some good points regarding old episodes. One of the minor ITV channels (ITV3 shows a lot of vintage stuff, I think) starting up Classic Corrie again would be great, although if I remember correctly Granada Plus didn't actually show any b&w episodes. But some images for the episode guides is better than none at all, and if the longest-running drama on British TV doesn't deserve a Wiki, what does? JSB 1980 08:19, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Forum I've just put a suggestion in the forum at Forum:Watercooler and would be interested in your thoughts.--Jtomlin1uk 10:53, 12 August 2008 (UTC) 4th October 1978 You had me confused there for a minute! BTW, thanks for spotting the other incorrect links I've put in here and there. In my defence, some of the names of actors come from TV Times and they were never as accurate as Radio Times!!--Jtomlin1uk 09:05, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Article of the week Hi Jimmy. I'm planning to make lots of updates today, including a new article of the week. I was thinking perhaps the one after that could be on an actor. Would you be up to writing one? It doesn't have to be up next week, so far each one has been up for three weeks, eventually that will change but it doesn't matter much at the moment. If you've any questions I'll answer if I can. David 10:02, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :No one in particular, although it would probably be better if it was a regular cast member. I don't think the actor articles have to be as long as the character ones, as long as they don't go wanting. The supposed 'current' article of the week isn't even up yet so there's lots of time before it changes to the next one. David 11:11, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Last of past characters On the page itself, could you add your thoughts to the deletion debate by clicking on the discussion tab? Cheers. John--Jtomlin1uk 08:20, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! Great to see you again!--Jtomlin1uk 15:56, 10 June 2009 (UTC)